<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Контрабандистский улов by starngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629828">Контрабандистский улов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel'>starngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Звездная пыль [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starngel/pseuds/starngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Звездная пыль [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Контрабандистский улов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Крошка Сью всегда действовала первым же планом, который она придумывала. Этой своей привычке она не изменила и сейчас. Она послала Прови сломать оба корабля: это не было сложным - грузовые корабли и без того уязвимы, а старье, на котором сюда прилетели эти разрисованные контрабандисты – подавно. После пары неудачных попыток взлета, их ремонтники попытаются починить корабли, дело как раз пойдет к темноте, в которой Сью и будет действовать.</p><p>Ей пришлось вернуться на свой корабль – во-первых, чтобы взять E-11, а во-вторых, если они засуетятся, то начнут искать ее. Благо, когда Сью вернулась, они так и стояли без дела, постоянно подгоняя своих ремонтников. Как только стало темнеть, Сью залезла на дерево, с которого и начинался ее план. Главное было успеть перестрелять всех, пока они не подняли тревогу. Внутри кораблей останется около семи человек, с которыми она легко справится, если Прови решит ей помочь и отвлечь их. Проблем не было ровно до этой части: Прови хоть и отвлекал недоконтрабандистов, но они все равно увидели, где находится Крошка.</p><p>Сейчас было самое время, чтобы оправдать свое имя. Крошка Сью спустилась с дерева и побежала через высокую траву, в которой легко затерялась. Она слышала крики людей, которые велели искать ее. За что Сью любила своего дроида - так это за то, сколько они прошли вместе. Она могла стрелять вслепую, пока Прови гудел ей в комлинк местонахождение ее врагов. Внутри судна остался лишь один ремонтник, когда она вошла туда.</p><p>При виде маленькой Сью он начал плакать так, как будто впервые в жизни увидел вуки и испугался. Крошка Сью попыталась его успокоить, но он, кажется, не понимал ее слов. Она подумала о том, что он просто запуганный ремонтник, которого держали здесь насильно, поэтому и решилась его отпустить.</p><p>Осмотрев оба корабля, она обнаружила, что контрабандисты либо ждали еще одну поставку, либо перенесли весь товар с одного судна на другое. Но тогда почему второй корабль остался здесь? Оставив этот вопрос, Крошка пошла к контейнерам. Ей пришлось немного повозиться с электронной отмычкой, но она все же смогла его открыть. На ее удивление там были не драгоценности или металлы, там было различных видов оружие. И выглядело оно так, как будто только что было собрано. В других ящиках обнаружилась противобластерная форма, дисрапторы, целая куча различных бластерных винтовок и даже клинки, которые, похоже, были сделаны из кортозиса.</p><p>Значит, они только что украли все это со склада. Может ли быть такое, что эта кучка фанатиков сама создает оружие? И если так, то почему они сами были в обычном одеянии и с самыми простыми бластерными пистолетами? Сью подумала о ремонтнике, который уже убежал. «Надо было его допросить хоть как-нибудь, попросить Прови записать это, а потом на базе перевести». Здесь происходило что-то, и эти люди с разрисованными лицами явно были замешаны.</p><p>Спрятать грузовой корабль сложно, но не невозможно. Сью планировала сделать это, после чего отправить координаты одному из своих ближайших союзников, чтобы они отбуксировали корабль вместе с грузом на базу. Сама же Сью решила остаться здесь и произвести проверку, не осталось ли тут кого из этих ребят.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>